


as long as we're together

by littlelooneyluna



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Coming Back Together, Fluff, M/M, Post Prison, aaron's release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: aaron's released and finds home, in robert's arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AARON COMING HOME FLUFF

Aaron actually winces when he steps out with the guard by his side, the sun's out, it's too bright for Aaron to really raise his head but he tries to, he wills himself to because it looks like a beautiful day outside.

  
"Alright lad, when those gates open you're free to leave." The burly bloke looks ahead and Aaron shakes as he smiles at him, or at least tries to because just hearing the word 'free' makes him tingle all over.

  
Free.

  
He feels like it means too much, feels like it means he can run around screaming at the top of his voice and no one can tell him not to.

  
Too much freedom, he doesn't know how to feel about that.

  
Aaron swallows, rolls his shoulders back a little and feels that there's more room in his suit than before. It's not comforting, makes him wonder if anyone will realise if he's lost weight.

  
The wind picks up, Aaron shivers a little and then he looks down at his hands, there's a few cuts still there but they don't mare the ring which rests on his finger. It makes him catch his breath, makes him have to look twice and then he rubs a finger across the metal and closes his eyes.

  
He sees himself putting it back on in the comfort of a room away from the other prisoners, he remembers how he almost felt like crying when it slid back on so easily and flashes of his wedding day filled his mind.

  
The gates are large and looming and then they're opening slowly and Aaron feels the guard moving him along. He has a bag beside him, a small one filled with everything he bought with him apart from Robert's shower gel. That stayed, he didn't want to bring that home with him because - he didn't want to bring anything home with him.

  
Ethan could finish it, Aaron smiles, closes his eyes as he thinks about that and remembers his goodbye to the lad.

_  
["This for me?" Ethan_ _says, his head bobbing a little as he holds the shower gel in his hand, there's only a little left but he seems pleased._

_  
Aaron nods slowly, "Yeah mate." He says, turns and sees Ethan's grin. "Knock yourself out."_

_  
Ethan scoffs, "Blondie won't mind ya giving away his posh stuff?" He says, has a smirk on his face._

_  
Aaron stills, thinks of what Robert would make of Ethan, he'd probably find him weird and then see that he has a heart, a big one. "Nah, I don't think he'll mind." He says, thinks that Robert will have more important things on his mind other than his poxy shower gel.]_

  
Aaron feels a pat on his back, then the guard leaning closer to him. "Open your eyes kid, think someone's here to whisk ya away."

  
Aaron frowns, turns round to the guard in confusion and then looks ahead of him, catches his breath as he sees him, him just him.

  
Robert's there, all blonde hair and silver gadget car and elbow patches and -

  
Aaron's missed it all.

  
The guard pats him on the back again, causes Aaron to scurry out of the gate completely.

  
Robert swallows, drinks in his husband as he leans back on his car.

  
"You ready to behave yourself now Mr Sugden?" Robert says, all cocky and confident and then Aaron falls into his arms and he almost breaks.

  
Aaron's everywhere, Aaron's hands and his arms and his eyes and his hair, Robert has him back.

  
Robert feels Aaron move away from his chest, grip onto his arms and stare up at him with big blue glassy eyes. "God I missed ya." He says, means it so much.

  
Robert cups Aaron's face, presses their foreheads together. "Yeah?" He whispers, feels Aaron draw closer to him and he has to close the gap, their like magnets and the space between them is electrifying.

  
Aaron nods his head a little, presses a kiss to Robert's neck and pulls away again.

  
"Good, 'cause I've been lost without ya." Robert says, swallows hard to stop himself from crying in the middle of the street. "So, so _lost_."

  
Aaron clears his throat, can't believe how affectionate they're being so out in the open.

  
"Soft lad," Aaron says, breaks into a smile which Robert tries to mirror.

  
" _Your_ soft lad, for keeps." Robert pushes out, feels everything inside him practically melt.

  
Aaron nods against Robert's forehead and catches sight of his husband's ring, wonders if he feels a tingle race through him too as they stand there together in the middle of the street, hugging and crying long lost lovers who have just found each other again.

  
It makes Aaron smile as he thinks about how romantic he can be, it's enough to make his eyes flutter and then his heart does the same thing as Robert kisses his knuckles on his right hand, tries to look past the cuts he sees and intense his jaw as he does so.

  
"All yours." Aaron hears Robert whisper as the wind picks up and he feels his body drag towards Robert's with an ease which makes him feel like this was always meant to be. He was always meant to fall into Robert's arms like this, hold him, love him, need him more than anything else in this world.

  
"All mine." Aaron whispers back, tilts his head a little and then finds himself looking at Robert's lips. He's missed those lips.

  
Robert gives him this look and they both know what's coming next, they both brace themselves for the feel of the other against them and then suddenly they're crashing into each other so softly that Aaron thinks Robert might hear the way something inside him almost blossoms.

  
They're kissing, lips pushing against lips, hands falling over necks, into hair, and it's everything they need. It's just _everything_.

  
Aaron pulls back first, has steady hands planted on Robert's chest and then he lets out this shaky breath. "You have no idea how long I've waited to -"

  
"Me either." Robert says, smiles softly and then he looks at his car. "You want to get away from this place?"

  
Aaron nods, steps back so that he can pick up his bag. "Ya can say that again." He mutters, has these red rings around his eyes, this pale complexion and he doesn't know _why_ Robert's still looking at him like he's something special.

  
Robert smiles, pulls a face and Aaron wonders what the problem is. "Your lovely gran's sorta sorted something in the pub for ya," he sees Aaron's eyes widen and he stumbles. "And Sarah too."

  
Aaron winces, clicks his tongue, "Sounds great." He says sarcastically before digging his hands in his pockets. "Sorry, I - I'm just -"

  
"Get in the car." Robert says quickly, has a hand on the car door. "We're going to the beach."

  
Aaron frowns, tries to stop smiling. "The beach, it's -"

  
"Not _that_ cold." Robert counters, knows that the beach is where Aaron loves despite the fact that he'll have to spend hours taking sand out of his expensive shoes, he'll do it for his Aaron. "C'mon then."

  
Aaron nods gently, gets into the car with ease and then suddenly shifts down on the seat. "Ya mind if I -" he says a little awkwardly.

  
Robert frowns before realising that Aaron's asking if he can sleep, "You don't need to ask me."

  
"Sorry, force of habit. You're never really in control in there, set times and all that." Aaron mumbles, feels embarrassed until Robert gently squeezes his hand.

  
"Sleep, you're safe to sleep now." Robert whispers gently.

  
Aaron knows it's true, feels _so_ safe that he falls asleep right there, with a hand over Robert's.

 

 

*

 

He only wakes up when he smells the sea air all around him, looks across and sees Robert smiling down at him.

  
"We're here." Robert whispers, "C'mon I'll buy ya a 99." He adds, loves the way Aaron's eyes light up at the prospect of ice cream.

  
Aaron climbs out the car, stands for a few seconds and looks around him, everything's so calm, so easy. Robert's there suddenly, standing next to him, holding his hand, making everything better.

  
Aaron drags Robert towards the sand and watches agonisingly as he unites his shoes and then holds them in his hand as he presses his feet into the cool sand.

  
They find a spot, right in front of the waves and Aaron breathes in deeply, wants this forever he thinks as he rests against Robert.

  
"I needed this." Aaron admits, chews his lip. "I needed you." He adds, tilts his head up so that Robert can see him, kiss him.  
He does, softly on the cheek. "I just wanted to make ya happy." Robert says, tears in his ears, in his throat.

  
Aaron sniffs, "Things happened." He says slowly, focuses on the way the waves crash against the sand but always manages to drag themselves away again. "Bad things and that's why I took 'em, to stop thinking, to go numb."

  
Robert thinks about that night, the whiskey, the texts to _her_ , he wanted to go numb too.

  
"I get it." Robert says slowly, "I won't say I understand it all but - but I get how that feels." He says, starts pressing circles into Aaron's hands and speaking softer. "You don't have to tell me now."

  
Aaron nods against him, "I know." He says slowly, still looking at the waves in front of him, "I will do though."

  
Robert's grateful for that at least, "Then we'll get you some - some help for everything, proper help."

  
"And then what?" Aaron says, turns towards Robert, it sounds so easy.

  
"Then we'll be us, without everything else in the way." Robert whispers, kisses Aaron's head and then they turn back towards the sea.

  
Robert looks at the colours in front of him, the blues, the greens, it's so calm, so still and then it suddenly crashes over the sand and everything seems hectic but - it slows down again, it pulls back, it goes towards its home again, the sea. "It's beautiful." He says, without even really thinking.

  
Aaron watches the scene, smiles as he rubs Robert's arm. "Yeah you are."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think we needed this after that ending of tonight's episode. Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
